duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!!
!! ジョラゴン !! |Translation = Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! |Gallery = DMRP-05 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp5 |Release = March 31, 2018 |Next = DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! |Previous = DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ |Block = Twinpact Series }} Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! is the 5th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set includes 110 cards, Including: **5 Ultra Golden Cards **1 Master DG Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **1 Master Card (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares (3 kinds with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork) **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons *It features a new Card Frame for cards that are half creatures and half spells, these are known as Twinpact. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Hatenkokonotsugatari *Joragon Big 1 *Mach Fighter Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *G2/G5 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *G3/G5 Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental *G4/G5 Puchohenza, Mia Moja *G5/G5 Nicol Bolas Master Dragon Card ' *MD1/MD1 Jhot Gun Joragon ' *M1/M1 Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari *S1/S10 Gayoushin *S2/S10 Destiny, Dragon Armored's Enlightenment / Heaven De Endlessa *S3/S10 Amidanazca, Super Destiny *S4/S10 Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship *S5/S10 Bishamons Deken / 「Come from the Abyss, The Soul」 *S6/S10 Mukade, Lightless Yaksha *S7/S10 Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored *S8/S10 Iron Manhattan *S9/S10 Hyper Gigatack / Gigatack Hyper Trap *S10/S10 Bontobolt *1/93 Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery *2/93 Achernar, Star Gate Spirit / Stargaze Gate *3/93 Deal, Mechanic / 「Today's Lucky Number!」 *4/93 Diveao, Chanting Bearer *5/93 Luginus, Dragon Armored Doctor / God Hand of Hell *6/93 Vomirror, Darma *7/93 Katsuraderansu / 「I'm going to Afro!!」 *8/93 Twin Les Paul / 「Music Staaart!!!」 *9/93 Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku *10/93 Totentontan *11/93 Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff *12/93 Shuura, Dawn's Visit *13/93 Novalty Entrio *14/93 The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst *15/93 Macragen, Lawless Zone / PSY, Illegal Warning *16/93 Harinsen, Magical Frontline *17/93 Uni, Shell Beast *18/93 Brain's Coral Saint Tree *19/93 Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign *20/93 Debit Cutter *21/93 Wand, Botanist *22/93 Zessir Saga *23/93 Ori, Sneak Tank / Togeball Cannonball *24/93 Kinchora *25/93 Mabudachicco Churis *26/93 Zerono Stagger *27/93 Tomeiteo, Dragon Car *28/93 Aurora Pikanchi *29/93 Futtonda / Nerune Nerunerune *30/93 Seminar, Perfect Score *31/93 Illusion, Iron Fist Stance / Teckenia Spark *32/93 Washen, Blue Defense Silver *33/93 Icarino Sabato *34/93 Jill Haiku, Space Guardian *35/93 Guringul Bindol *36/93 Kachikatchin, Shell Understander / Thanks Hotatte *37/93 Azaran, Tyrant / Kozaran's Great Disturbance *38/93 Hoshikara, Shell Beast *39/93 Soelbo Crawler *40/93 Gyuho, Shell Beast *41/93 Mitama, Continuous Magic Technology *42/93 Borgies, Puppet Warrior / Jennyco's Unknown World *43/93 Matador Marcuze *44/93 Dent, Break Doctor *45/93 Weissing, Darma *46/93 Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll *47/93 Patrol Destiny's Judgment *48/93 Shinpanman *49/93 Valchuris, Dragon Armored *50/93 Liliy Peloru *51/93 Baddog Scrapper *52/93 Chaunics, Blizzard Faerie / Snowbo Patrol *53/93 Ka Lacchi Tank *54/93 Aun Giant *55/93 Wa Tanpopo Tank *56/93 Spitz Cherish *57/93 The Shio Ramen *58/93 Okke Brothers *59/93 Niproha, Blue Defense Silver / Niproha Arrow *60/93 Keijimeno Sabato *61/93 Shukuran, Red Attack Silver *62/93 Baruasatte, Electronic Apostle *63/93 Malbol, Strange Stone *64/93 Fezin Ruler *65/93 Immortality's Judgment *66/93 Gomaki, Shell Beast / Strike Gotchin Head *67/93 Batafu, Shell Beast *68/93 Kaguttsu, Walking Seafloor *69/93 Dionefish *70/93 Minomi, Greedy Young Magician *71/93 Medaka, Cheeky Guard *72/93 One of the Six Bizarre ~Returning Soldier~ *73/93 Gas, Misfortune Demon 96 / Gredead Gas *74/93 Howacha, Misfortune Demon 69 *75/93 Oute, Misfortune Demon 81 *76/93 Gridina, Darma *77/93 Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm *78/93 Zanbari, Darma *79/93 Dazhall Vagan *80/93 Kirimomi Churis / Kirimomi Rising Chu Fist *81/93 Mantov Churis *82/93 Trio, Ojamakin *83/93 Captain Shiri *84/93 Chiza, Anarchy Tank *85/93 Les's Wrench *86/93 Tsurinbo Fire *87/93 Ketanoko Tank / Ketanobir Lancer *88/93 Shell Fate *89/93 Inoshishito *90/93 Tsukushipu *91/93 Moskimoto *92/93 Kakannabu *93/93 Fleur Life Cycles 8 or more (A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability whenever a spell or a creature that costs 8 or more is summoned or cast.) * — Jill Haiku, Space Guardian * — Soelbo Crawler * — Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll * — Liliy Peloru * — Aun Giant dmrp5-34.jpg|Jill Haiku, Space Guardian dmrp5-39.jpg|Soelbo Crawler dmrp5-46.jpg|Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll dmrp5-50.jpg|Liliy Peloru dmrp5-54.jpg|Aun Giant Super Shield Trigger (A cycle of cards that have Super Shield Trigger. Light, Darkness and Nature are spells. Water and Fire are creatures) * — Novalty Entrio * — Uni, Shell Beast * — Zessir Saga * — Kinchora * — Aurora Pikanchi dmrp5-13.jpg|Novalty Entrio dmrp5-17.jpg|Uni, Shell Beast dmrp5-22.jpg|Zessir Saga dmrp5-24.jpg|Kinchora dmrp5-28.jpg|Aurora Pikanchi Neo Creatures (A cycle of Neo Creatures that have abilities that trigger after the creature attacks or is tapped.) * — Shuura, Dawn's Visit * — Harinsen, Magical Frontline * — Debit Cutter * — Shinpanman * — Ka Lacchi Tank dmrp5-12.jpg|Shuura, Dawn's Visit dmrp5-16.jpg|Harinsen, Magical Frontline dmrp5-20.jpg|Debit Cutter dmrp5-48.jpg|Shinpanman dmrp5-53.jpg|Ka Lacchi Tank Vanilla Commons (A cycle of creatures that have no abilities and the Common rarity. They each have old races.) * — Baruasatte, Electronic Apostle * — Dionefish * — Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm * — Les's Wrench * — Shell Fate dmrp5-62.jpg|Baruasatte, Electronic Apostle dmrp5-69.jpg|Dionefish dmrp5-77.jpg|Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm dmrp5-85.jpg|Les's Wrench dmrp5-88.jpg|Shell Fate Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs